


Take Care

by Carerra_os



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt for twd_kinkmeme. I'm sick at the moment, and I would love to see a fic where either Daryl or Glenn gets sick and the other one takes care of him. Can be either slash, pre-slash or gen, any rating. I just really want to see a super awkward/adorable scene with Glenn and Daryl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care

Take Care

Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing

A/N: First time writing these two so they may be a bit out of character the first story or two I write on a new couple tend to be at least a bit. It takes a little bit for me to get into a characters grove. Also this has not been beta’d. This was written before episode 2x5 otherwise I would have used his injures from the episode instead. It would have been up sooner but I was too lazy to edit it till now.

Take Care

Daryl can’t remember right away what happened, all he knows is he’s hurt and he’s waking up in a bedroom he’s never seen. He assumes he’s at the Greene farm house, but he hasn’t lived this long by going on assumptions and painstakingly lifts himself up gritting his teeth at the pain that flairs in his left leg at the motion. He feel a swell of nausea rising his skin hot and sticky as he tries to locate his crossbow which seems to be missing, wrapping a throw blanket that had been on the end of the bed around his naked hips he makes his way towards the door before he feels the world start to spin.

“Daryl?” He hears the familiar voice high with panic before hands are on him trying to steady his wilting body without both of them tumbling to the ground. “You shouldn’t be out of bed.” Glenn groused his arm warping around the red necks waist practically dragging him back to the bed. Once Daryl’s seated on the bed it takes a few minutes for the nausea to pass he blinks his eyes up at the Asian who’s fussing over him like a hen.

Daryl opens his mouth to speak tries to ask what happened but his mouth is dry like he’s been sucking on cotton and nothing comes out but a painful gasp. Glenn seems to instantly know what he need even as he’s unable to tell him, he grabs a glass of water bringing it to the injured man’s dry cracked lips. The dark haired man is patient as he waits for Daryl to get his fill, free hand cradling the back of the others man head thumb brushing over his pulse as he drinks.

Even after Daryl had gotten all the water down he still feels impossibly parched and motioned for Glenn to get him more. “Hershel said not to give you too much water it could make you sick” Glenn said with a frown wilting under the glare the hick is aiming towards him even if it’s not as impressive as normal it still works and the dark eyed man returns with another half glass of water.

“You need to lye back down.” Glenn insists once he puts the glass on the bedside table making sure it lands on a lace doily before pressing against strong shoulders. Daryl resists at first but the room is starting to haze and he’s just to tired so he relents letting the Asian man press him till he’s lying flat and then the blankets are being pulled over him despite him trying to push it away. “You have a fever, stop fighting me.” Glenn said glaring, nowhere near as intimidating as Daryl even in his worn out state but he gets the intention, understands that for some unfathomable reason the kid is trying to take care of him and just lets him tuck the covers up to his chin.

“What happed?” Daryl managed to choke out the words cracking. Glenn ignores him for a moment leaning down by the side of the bed before coming up with a damp cloth, folding it and pressing it over Daryl’s forehead the fold pressing over his eyes lids making him squint to keep watch the dark haired man. He wasn’t sure what to make of this, of someone bothering to take care of him, this is the most human contact he’s had since the world went to hell and he’s having trouble wrapping his fuzzy mind around it.

“We don’t really know what happened.” Glenn said vice soft as he sat on the edge of the bed being careful not to jostle the injured man. “Shane and I found you.” He said pausing as he slipped the fraying red hat from his head and fiddled with it in his lap. “You were lying face down near a small river, the horse was gone but your bow was nearby.” Daryl thought he heard the dark eyed man’s voice break as he ran a hand through his hair but pushed it to the back of his fuzzy mind unable to find a reason for it.

“Where’s my bow?” Daryl asked needing it by his side, he felt naked like he could be attacked at any moment without it, to week to defend himself without a weapon.

“It was covered in mud, I’m cleaning it up. I’ll have it back to you as soon as I’m done.” Glenn assured him staring at the far wall. “You should get some sleep.” He says wetting the washcloth again and pressing it back against the other man’s forehead his hand lingering as he watches blue eyes fall closed. “I’ll check on you again latter.” Glenn whispered before exiting as sleep over took Daryl.

-0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

The next time he wakes up he’s too damn hot and stats trying to kick the blankets off of him groaning as pain flairs in his leg. The groan barely passes through his lips before hands are on him checking him for fever, blue eyes stare up at the Asian man fussing over him again in puzzlement. Glenn’s there had been there when he’d woken, had been waiting for him, waiting for him to wake up.

Before Daryl can make a motion for water his throat feeling just as parched as the first time he’d woken up Glenn’s got hands on him helping him into a seated position. Daryl glares and pulls away from the hands, frown deepening at the flash of hurt he catches crossing Glenn’s face before he’s pushing himself up, ignoring the pain in his leg as he drags it a crossed the bed. Daryl’s head is still fuzzy from fever but it seems to have gone down since the last time he woke, and he hadn’t injured his arms so he snatchs the water from the dark haired man’s hands before the glass can reach his lips.

Glenn watches a Daryl chugs it down like he’s been traveling in a desert before motioning for more. Glenn frown’s a rebuff on his lips but snaps his mouth shut knowing arguing isn’t going to work on a Dixon brother and pours more water into the glass. Daryl’s on his third glass when he starts feeling sick and spits the water in his mouth back into the glass more trying to come up. Before he knows it the glass is gone and a large basin is shoved under his face in case he throws up but he’s stubborn and he manages to chock anything stupid enough to try coming up back down. He realizes belatedly that Glenn’s hands are on him again smoothing down his spine in a motion of comfort he hadn’t experienced since his mama passed when he was young.

When Daryl is finally passes the risk of throwing up there’s a cloth at his mouth wiping and he lets it happen suddenly too tired to fight. He can admit if only to himself he finds it kind of nice having someone take care of him in this post-apocalyptic world, it’s something he experienced very rarely even before the zombies showed up. “Here take this if you can manage it.” Glenn says holding up a thick white pill, he doesn’t have to ask to know that it’s an antibiotic, it came from Merle’s stash.

“Hopefully this one will kill of any lingering infection it’s the last one.” Glenn says as he places it in Daryl’s hand his fingertips ghosting a crossed the redneck rough palm causing the hand to flex before it closes around the pill. “Between Carl and T-dog they went pretty fast.” The dark eyes man explains needlessly as he watches Daryl swallow it down dry.

“How are you feeling?” Glenn asks receiving a scathing look from the injured man that had him looking down and fidgeting with the edge of his shirt. “I just meant is your leg hurting real bad, are you hurting anywhere Hershel missed?” Glenn asked earnestly eyes wide in a way that makes him younger even with that red hat still jammed tight to his head.

“I’m fine.” Daryl says gruffly, ignoring the discomfort in his leg he’s not the kind of man to complain about a little pain. Though he’d like one of those pain killers his pride won’t let him ask especially when he knows Carl needs them more. “My Bow?” He asks instead feeling the exposure of being without it, Glenn blushes a smile on his lips and points.

His bow is sitting there propped up on the night stand looking all shinny and new, if it wasn’t for the slight indent near the base of the handle he’d think it was. There’s a question forming on his lips as he turns to look at Glenn head down and hat off again wrapped in his hands but then someone’s hollering for the kid. Glenn pauses to pull his hat back on looking over at Daryl a question in his eyes if he needs anything, which he doesn’t, can take care of himself, before the dark haired man is running out the door to see what the fuss is about.

-0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Every time he wakes up Glenn is there, if he isn’t already in the room he’s there with in minutes fussing over him like he’s got radar for Daryl. No one else has come to check on him except Hershel, not that he expected anyone to, he’s more surprised at Glenn‘s diligence in watching over him then anything else. When he’s awake Glenn keeps him company despite any glares suggesting he do otherwise, keeps him updated on everything going on in their little group.

It’s awkward but he can’t say he hates it, he’s never been one for gossip but Glenn fidgets too much for Daryl’s liking when he’s quiet pent up with nerves so he indulges him if only for his own sanity. Glenn tells him about everything from Carol knitting Daryl a sweater because cold weather will be coming in just another month or two, to Lorie’s odd behavior though he leaves out the part about the pregnancy test. He kept Daryl well informed on the hunt for Sophie and how nearly everyone was out looking for the little girl, the red neck wants to be out there looking but he’s still having trouble getting around.

Daryl’s still bed bound for the most part so it’s not like there is anything else he can do but listen to Glenn, he’s not much for books or knitting. He’s now managed to get to the bathroom and back without help or feeling like he’s about to pass out for which he’s thankful. Glenn was an awkward mess of nerves and blushes the one time he’d helped not knowing when to leave till Daryl had practically growled at him, after that he’d stubbornly gone about it himself, Hershel helping a few times.

-0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Daryl can feel the dark haired man’s body close to his can feel the heat coming off of the other man as he sit in the bed next to him when he wakes up. There is a hand running through his hair nails scratching at his scalp in a pleasant way, he keeps his eyes closed body lax as he listens to Glenn read under his breath just barely audible. Glenn’s reading some trash romance novel that the hunter knows came from Dale’s camper and it makes him want to let the other man know he’s awake just to mock him but the hand on his scalp is too good to give up yet.

They remain like that for quite some time, Daryl almost falling back to sleep when he hears a shuffling by the door and the kid goes stiff. Glenn’s pulling away and standing, shuffling out of the room to talk to the new comer. Daryl can’t hear what is being said just the muffle of low spoken words as he sits up grabbing the glass waiting on the bedside table, frowning as he hears both Glenn and the unknown walk away.

It’s less than ten minutes before Glenn is bustling back in with a tray carrying food. Glenn smiles at the older man putting the tray down on the edge of the bed. “Patricia made some lunch.” The Asian man said handing a bowl over to Daryl as he sat down where he’d previously been and started eating his own food.

“Do you need anything?” Glenn asked once they were done eating, Daryl shook his head ‘no’ as the dark haired man took his empty bowl stacking it on top of the tray. “From town I mean. Me and Maggie are going to make a run to the pharmacy, is there anything you want me to look for in town while I’m out?” Glenn asks lifting his hat to run a hand over his dark hair.

“Bolts.” Daryl says after a long pause as he scoots down in the bed his leg still hurting something fierce but nothing that will keep him down for much longer. “Good huntin knife if you come a crossed it.” He said with a shrug into the pillow under his head as he watched the other man from the corner of his eye.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Glenn says gnawing at his bottom lips as he pulls the blankets up higher on the injured man. “Get some rest. You’re almost off bed rest.” Glenn said smoothing the covers over the rednecks chest, patting over Daryl’s left pectoral before standing with a nod lips still between his teeth and leaves.

Daryl’s deep in thought before the other mans out the door, it takes him a minute to recall which one Maggie is he hadn’t been properly introduced. He doesn’t like the idea of Glenn going into town alone with that girl, leaves something foul twisting in his stomach. He pushes the worry away that when push comes to shove that country girl will just leave the Asian man behind that he should at least take someone from the group with him. He doesn’t want to dwell on why he feels worried, he shouldn’t, he doesn’t get attached to people that just die and leave.

-0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Daryl’s out of bed despite the insistence that he remain under a pound of blankets while everyone else is all a flutter out in the yard. He’s sitting on the left hand of the porch in an old rocking chair, injured leg propped up on the rail crossbow in hand just watching. It’ll be dark in another hour or so and everyone is arguing, Maggie and Glenn still aren’t back from town.

Hershel is worried as any father would be about their daughter. The rest of his family is equally worried Patricia already in a corner tears streaming down her face as she assumes the worst the loss of Otis still fresh in her mind. Daryl’s mildly disgusted by the lack of worry coming from his own camp, none of them seem the least bit worried for Glenn. They all knew the kid could take care of himself but he should have been back. Rick’s trying to assure Hershel that everything is going to be alright, that nothing went wrong despite the fact that Maggie and Glenn had even said they would be back, towns not that far by horse.

Hershel isn’t listening to any of that though, insists something must be wrong. Dale suggests that some of them (not his old ass self obviously) go out and look just in case, to give their host piece of mind. Daryl just watches the tree line one ear listening, waiting.

Daryl sees the horses first, galloping fast and feels a pit in his stomach when they get close enough for him to notice there is only one rider, not a good sign. T-dog notices next from his perch atop the camper keeping watch, yelling down to the rest of them. Maggie’s the sole rider pulling to a rough stop and climbing hastily off the hours nearly falling.

She looks panicky limbs shaking. “What happened?” Hershel demands not giving her a moment to collect herself.

“Glenn.” She said pausing to chew on her lower lip looking back towards the tree line worriedly obviously hoping to see Glenn breaking through the underbrush. “We separated in town. I went to the pharmacy and he went to look for some other stuff.” Maggie said ringing her hands and Daryl feels the pit in his stomach at that, he’d asked for stuff not found at a pharmacy. “He didn’t come back.” She was cut off as Daryl abruptly stood ignoring the pain shooting through his leg with this action.

“So you just fuckin left him there.” Daryl accuses making the conscious effort to put his bow in the rocking chair so he wouldn’t point it at the girl. He felt guilt morph to rage turning his stomach as he remembered his brother being left on a rooftop not long ago. “You just left him.” Daryl repeated angrily pacing.

“I was going to look for him.” Maggie objected quickly sounding angry at the accusation. “But there was a heard of walkers coming through and I had to leave.” She defended venomously practically snarling at Daryl.

Daryl punches one of the porch beams ignoring Hershel’s outrage at the action as he grabs up his crossbow again. He had no intention of sitting around and waiting for Glenn to come back on his own. Making his way down the stairs he ignores any protest in his determination to go and find Glenn, berating himself for ignoring his gut not feeling and making the kid stay.

Rick grabs the redneck in an effort to stop him, to get him to see reason to why he shouldn’t be tromping out in the woods especially near dark. Daryl lashes out at the cop determined to do this, needing to find Glenn make sure the idiot was alright, that he hadn’t gotten himself hurt while looking for something he’d requested. He catches Rick in the jaw before he is caught hard in the back of the head and goes down hard the world turning black.

-0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Daryl is pissed as hell when he wakes up pain flaring all over he’s about to rip the blankets off when he notices an arm laying a crossed his chest. Fallowing the line of the thinly muscled arm he’s greeted with the back of Glenn’s head, he can hear soft snores coming from the Asian man as he sleeps on soundly. He examines the Asian man’s bare back noting the stretch of gaze over Glenn’s right shoulder a line of red staining through. Daryl frowns at the bandage, he knows it’s not a walker bite or one of their group would have been watching over the other man, and the group isn’t stupid enough to leave a walked victim alone with an injured man.

“He got injured when we jumped in a dumpster to escape the walkers.” Daryl hears a voice he’d gotten injured trying to find and nearly gets whiplash turning to look in the direction it comes from. Sophia is standing there looking worse for wear but whole and alive in a too big sundress printed in daisies. She fidgeting like she wants to enter the room but isn’t sure if she’s aloud eyes skittering over like she’s checking for danger. Daryl motions her in and she’s on the other side of the bed in a flash looking over Glenn hero worship or a crush Daryl suspects the latter shining through her green-blue eyes.

“He told me you got hurt while looking for me.” Sophia says after a few minutes scooting the chair in the corner over to the bed and curling up in it chin resting on her knees as she looks at him. Daryl can see a similar look in her eyes as she watches him. “I thought you all had given up on me.” She admits her voice small and Daryl feels shame at not having been able to find her sooner.

“Wasn’t ever gona give up on you.” Daryl tells her with conviction; it wasn’t a lie he wasn’t going to give up on her without proof of death. Sophia looks thoughtful for a moment the look in her eyes too old for someone so young before she’s smiling brightly at him and the youth is back in her eyes. They both go quiet after that Sophia seated in the chair slowly falling asleep as time passes while Daryl stares blankly at the ceiling.

Carol comes in to check on Sophia unable to let the little girl out of her sight for long so soon after getting her back. She smiles warmly at them all, her eyes tearing up a little in happiness as she kisses Daryl on the forehead before hurrying out of the room. She shows up again a little while later waking Sophia for lunch, she deposits a plate in his lap and one on the bedside table before they leave.

It’s another hour before Glenn is waking up; Daryl lets a small smile pull at his lips as he sees the other man stirring. “Morning sleeping beauty.” He says as Glenn retracts his arm stretching he doesn’t miss the wince this action causes before a dark eye is cracked open to look at him.

“Hey.” Glenn says voice hoarse from hours of sleep and Daryl takes a turn to pass him a glass of water watching as he gulps it down and wonders if he chugged the water in that same matter, he imagines that he did. “I hear Shane hit you in the back of the head pretty hard.” Glenn said with a small smile after he’d finished all the water setting the now empty glass to the side.

“I figured that’s who hit me.” Daryl said with a glare planning on giving that fucker a piece of his mind. Both Shane and Rick needed to mind their own damn business, he’s a grown man, can make his own decisions even if they weren’t strictly the smartest ones.

“From what I hear it was necessary.” Glenn teased shaking his head, throwing his hands up in the air when the harsh glare turned on him the smile not leaving his face. “I also hear you punched the house, Hershel was not pleases.” He said with a small laugh as Daryl slipped lower on the bed till he was lying down again.

“I aint hurt nothing, that old man’s just got a bug up his ass.” Daryl defended himself, not that he really needed to with Glenn looking at him fondly.

“You’re kind of an idiot.” Glenn says with a small smile.

“Shut up.” Daryl replies gruffly trying his hardest to ignore the warmth flooding his checks as he buried himself deeper under the blanket to get away from those dark eyes watching him.

-0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Daryl had woken not long ago, the house dark everyone a sleep but him the only sound the crickets outside of the window and the soft snores of the man by his side. He’d woken to Glenn curled tightly around him in his sleep, the kids like an octopus limbs wrapped tightly all around him. When he’d first woken he thought briefly about pushing Glenn off of him but didn’t have the heart to do it. Instead Daryl curled his own arm around the other man, head rested against black hair as he drifted off back to sleep.

-0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Daryl woke again near dawn the sky still dark just barely beginning to lighten; he wasn’t sure what had woken him at first till he realized Glenn wasn’t anywhere to be seen. Frowning he sat up ignoring all the twinges of pain that flared up squinting his eyes searching the room for the other man. The redneck wasn’t sure how he’d missed Glenn moving from the bed, found the thought annoying.

Daryl froze as he heard a creak coming from the hall, turning slowly he picked up his crossbow from the bedside table and leveled it towards the door. He tensed every muscle pulled taunt as the door slowly opened, he relaxed as Glenn entered the room a sliver of light from the hallway lighting the dark haired man’s angular face. Glenn crept into the room quiet as a mouse in a clear effort not to wake Daryl, unaware that his absence had done just that.

Glenn jumped and froze as he heard the clatter of Daryl placing his crossbow back down. Daryl imagines he looks like a deer caught in headlights, the light still to dim for him to see more then dark shapes. “You getting back in?” Daryl asks a smirk pulling at his lips as he lies back down. Glenn waists not time crawling into the bed and burying himself under the thick quilt. “Shit.” Daryl hisses as a cold foot comes into contact with his shin.

“What? What?” Glenn asked concerned hands fluttering worried he’d somehow injured the hunter.

“Your feet are freezing.” Daryl told him before maneuvering them so Glenn’s feet were trapped between his shins slowly warming them up. He could practically feel the blush radiating off of Glenn, hands fluttering again as he tried to figure out where best to put them. “Calm down and go back to sleep.” Daryl said after a few moments pulling the other man closer and wrapping an arm around Glenn’s waist. Glenn wiggles and squirmed till he found a comfortable spot pressing even more of his body against the other mans before he finally settled down.

“Thanks.” Glenn said softly his lips moving a crossed Daryl’s bare flesh as he spoke. Daryl ignores the pleasant shiver that attempts to course through him stopped by sheer force of will and gruntes in reply. Everything went quiet after that; Daryl thought Glenn was a sleep till one thin hand was at the back of his skull. He nearly chokes on his own spit when Glenn suddenly leans up and kisses him square on the mouth. Glenn’s lips were nearly as chapped as his own, the angle was awkward and his nose pressed harshly against a sharp cheek but he was still disappointed when it ended.

“Sorry, sorry I shouldn’t have.” Glenn mumbled out his blush deepening as he attempted to pull away from the other man.

“Shut up.” Daryl said before angling Glenn’s head so he could get at his mouth better licking into it and claiming it as his own.

-END


End file.
